


Irrationality and Misunderstandings

by Evanshepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanshepard/pseuds/Evanshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard is secretly a very irrational person. She's trained herself to react like a well-behaved person, but when a certain prothean expert says she needs time to think... Well, you get the picture. Semi-crackish at the end, I think. Me1, pre Noveria and Virmire. Basically right after Feros, I suppose. Rated for coarse language and some suggestive themes. One shot!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrationality and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~! This is my first fic, so be gentle! Or not... Negativity isn't the end of the world... So, hope you enjoy!! Send me reviews so I can tell if I did good or not!

"This is all a bit overwhelming. I am not used to... This. You. I need some time."

'Some time? But I thought... Didn't she just say she liked me? Was this all some big joke to her?' Of course Commander Jane Shepard, first human Spectre, Lioness of Elysium, and total Paragon spacer kid, doesn't respond with something normal like 'Take all the time you need.' or 'Did I do something wrong?' Shepard has had unexplainably strong feelings for the innocent asari maiden, known as Dr. Liara T'Soni, ever since she rescued the blue woman from the geth on Therum all those months ago. Every night, the commander is plagued with dreams of the blue scientist, and nearly every waking second is consumed by thoughts of her. So the normally unflappable Spectre is very much... Flapped.

'I can't believe she'd lead me on like this and back out before our first date! What the hell! I need to get out of here!'

While Shepard is having her internal rants, the asari scientist is looking more and more befuddled. After nearly two whole minutes of silence, during which she sees Jane's expression change to something she has never seen before, she clears her throat and attempts to offer assistance, "Commander? Are you well? I can go get docto-" only to have Shepard spin around and walk out without acknowledging her at all.

As soon as Shepard leaves the medbay, she hangs a right and goes straight to her cabin, ignoring everything but her inner thoughts spiralling her down into a depression. It get's bad enough that she actually has tears pricking her eyes as her cabin door shuts behind her.

(Linebreak, because I'm too lazy to google how to do them...)

Two weeks had passed, and Liara was starting to get worried. She had not spoken to the Commander at all, and even worse, it seemed Shepard was avoiding her. Every time she entered a room she thought Shepard was in, she would only catch a flicker of clothing or hair going through the opposite exit. She was quickly becoming desperate. The prothean expert greatly enjoyed their frequent talks, even if she often embarrassed herself in front of Shepard. Without them, the monotony of ship life is starting to get to her, and she cannot deny that spending time with Shepard was more than just proffessional curiosity or general friendliness. She normally avoids the captain's cabin, assuming that Shepard uses her room to get away from responsibilities, but she saw Shepard go in there a few minutes ago and realized that Shepard's cabin is the only room she frequents with only one way in or out.

'If I can block the exit, I can FORCE her to explain. Goddess... That sounds so violent...'

With her mind made up (mostly), she makes her way to Shepard's room and opens the door. The room's only occupant is sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest, staring blankly at a wall and sniffling softly. She turns at the sound of the door, quickly bringing a hand up to her face to wipe the tear tracks away.

"She-... Jane. We need to talk." The shy maiden states with what she hopes is determination coloring her voice. The only reaction she recieves from the commander is a scoff, and then she returns to looking at the wall with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Please, Jane. I miss spending time with you! What did I do or say to get you to completely avoid me for two weeks?" Liara's desperation starts to show through, which succeeds in gaining the commander's attention.

"You ended our relationship before it really began. I thought that was pretty obvious, considering you were the one saying it." Shepard snarls as she snaps her gaze to the blue asari. Liara flinches at the anger she sees in the gaze, but scrunches her face in confusion.

"I do not recall ending our relationship. I stated that I needed time to get used to us being something... More. I also said that I felt fairly strongly and didn't know why. I do not see anything in our previous conversation that could even remotely hint at me wanting to break up with you!" The shy proffessor had started out calm, but as she got more exasperated with each word tumbling from her mouth as she starts pacing and staring at the floor. "I don't understand, Jane! I told you I loved you, said I was overwhelmed. Please, tell me what I am missing!" By this point Liara is nearly hysterical trying to figure out what she said, that she didn't notice what came tumbling out of her mouth, even as she looked up at Jane again and noticed the expression of surprise on her face.

"What? OH GODDESS, WHAT DID I SAY NOW?! I must've somehow insulted all your ancestors at once, or maybe called you a harlot. It seems my luck wi-mmph!!" Doctor T'Soni is surprised, to say the least, that she's interrupted. What surprises her even more is that Jane is using her own mouth to do it. Before the shy scientist can reciprocate, Shepard pulls back and smiles at the giggle that forces it's way out of the asari's throat after she starts thinking straight again.

"I love you too, Liara T'Soni. I misunderstood what you meant by needing time, since that is a common way for humans to end relationships." Jane moves back in for another kiss, and Liara reciprocates eagerly. Shepard pulls back very rapidly, staring at her dumbfoundedly.

"What the hell? Do you... Are those scales? On your TONGUE? Hey Liara, they invented this new type of kissing just recently, want to try it? It involves me taking my pants off and-"

"SHEPARD! I AM A VIRGIN, NOT STUPID!!"

"I'MSORRYPLEASEDON'TKILLM-AGH!!!"

*A thump and shuffling noises*

"Shepard? Jane, are you alright?"

"Nooooo... Don't let the bad man take my waffles..."

"What is this, waffles, and who is trying to take it from you? I will assist you however I can!"

*snore*

"By the goddess, humans are a strange species... Now, I'm going to find out who is taking Jane's 'waffles's so I can surprise her by stopping them. Maybe she'll reward me with some more kissing... *giggle*"


End file.
